The Miko and her Faithful White Dog
by kaerfemina
Summary: Loosely based on the fairy tale "Aniello and His Little Speckled Hen" 100-word-count drabble series.
1. Meeting

A/N: This story is loosely based on "Aniello and His Little Speckled Hen." It's an obscure fairy tale from a compilation book my mom got when she was a child (so the book is almost 50 years old!) I've never found the story anywhere else even after extensive online searches (so don't expect to find it). Its short - only 2 pages with illustrations - but it's great despite its diminutive size. Therefore, I've decided to do a perfect drabble series (aka 100 words exactly for every chapter not including author notes). That being said, let's get on with the fic!

A young raven haired girl was playing in the woods when she came upon a wounded animal. As she approached the creature, it regarded her with cold, golden eyes and let out a threatening growl. She knelt at a safe distance and spoke in soothing tones, assuring it that she wasn't going to harm it and that she wanted to help. The aggressive sounds stopped but the beast's eyes still showed hostile distrust. Hoping to placate the animal, she offered it some food and water. It turned its nose up at the food but lapped a little at the water.

Please review!


	2. Inspection

While it was busy drinking, she quickly scanned the animal to assess the extent of injury. Upon closer inspection, she identified the species. It was some sort of canine and most definitely male. The dog had an enormous bleeding and oozing gash running down the length of him. His fur was dirty, soaked in blood, matted and the color of which unidentifiable. He looked horrible. It was a wonder he was still breathing.

She attempted to come closer, but still the dog wouldn't allow her to approach him, snarling and baring his teeth. "Please," she begged. "I wish to help."

Please review!


	3. Collapse

The dog's hostility never diminished but his snarls stopped as he began panting shallowly. As she watched, his eyes glazed over and his head swayed precariously. After a few moments, his eyes rolled up into his head as he fell limp into the forest foliage. The poor animal passed out from the blood loss! There was no time to waste!

She hastily gathered water from a nearby spring, rushed back and began pouring it over the gash to clean it out. When the water ran clear, she knew it was clean and ripped her own kimono to dress the wound.

Please review!


	4. Washing

Once bandaged, she proceeded to clean the rest of him. Pouring more water and wiping the grime away, she discovered his fur was pure white. She washed him until it gleamed like snow in the dappled sun rays shining through the trees. The pure white was only broken by magenta stripes on each side of his muzzle and a perfect blue crescent moon upon his brow. He was magnificent! Clean, the fur was silky soft and she couldn't help but run her fingers through it. As she petted, she looked up to see his eyes open – and trained on her!

Please review!


	5. Trust

Startled, she leaped away from the wild animal. However, the aggression his eyes held before was absent. In its place was open curiosity. Feeling a little boost in confidence, she cautiously approached him with her hand extended. He pressed his nose to her palm, sniffed a few times, looked up into her eyes and deliberately laid his head down on her knee. His eyes slid closed and she gently touched his head. When he didn't protest she continued her petting. A moment later, a rumbling sounded from deep in his chest as he fell into a deep, healing, contented sleep.

Please review!


	6. Invisible

She was enjoying running her fingers through the soft, white fluffiness around his neck and listening to his soft growling snores. But soon her thoughts were pulled back to his injury. It was such a horribly terrible wound; it couldn't have been caused by natural means. "You are such a glorious creature." She whispered to herself not wanting to wake him. "Who could possibly want to harm you?"

She was startled when a voice answered her. "Two evil sorcerers seek his death." She looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"I'm here. Look down, milady."

Please review!


	7. Answers

Standing perched atop the dog's head, was a small flea. "Oh!"

"Good afternoon, I am Myoga."

"Kagome," she answered his silent inquiry. "How are you able to talk?"

"Ah, the reason for that, my young friend, lies beneath my feet."

"The dog?"

He nodded. "That reason is why Sesshoumaru is being targeted."

"Sesshoumaru? So that is his name! Why does he have to die though?"

"Sesshoumaru has a magic stone embedded in his head capable of granting any wish. The sorcerers wish to obtain it."

A surge of protectiveness overcame her. "I will not allow it!"

Myoga's eyes sparkled. "Good."

Please review!


	8. Vow

The flea picked up a tiny pack, slung it over his shoulders and jumped into the grass. "I shall leave him in your capable hands then. Good luck."

Kagome watched as the tiny insect disappeared in the distance before returning to her ministrations on the dog in her lap. As her fingers slid through his fur again, the deep, contented rumbling returned. She smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I won't allow anyone to harm you," she vowed with fierce determination giving him and affectionate squeeze.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew across them and her patient shivered.

Please review!


	9. Decision

Looking up at the sky, she realized the late hour. She didn't have the necessary supplies to camp in the woods and Sesshoumaru was too big to carry and with his wound, it wouldn't be wise to move him anyway. Her village was a good distance away and she didn't want to leave him defenseless while she went to get what she needed. What to do?

Another shudder wracked his body. His fur was still damp and the heat of day was quickly giving way to the cold of night. He needed a blanket. That's what decided it for her.

Please review!


	10. Leaving

She gently placed his head on the ground. "Don't you worry, Sesshoumaru. I need to get some supplies from the village, but I'll be back soon."

She grabbed armfuls of leaves and pine needles and dumped them over him in an attempt to shield him from sight so he wouldn't be bothered while she was away. She gently stroked his head. "Stay safe," she prayed. "I'll be right back."

Before she could change her mind, she got up and took off running for the village, hoping to be back before dark and that he wouldn't wake while she was gone.

Please review!


	11. Winded

The sun dipped low in the sky, turning it gold, when Kagome burst into the village. "Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" She hollered as she raced for her home.

An aged woman with an eye patch stepped out of the hut. "What is it, child?"

Coming to a stop before her, she attempted to catch her breath. "I found… a wounded dog… in the woods! I can't… move him. Can I have… a blanket to bring… to him?"

The woman appraised the girl. "Thy clothes are in tatters, child. Come, let's get ye cleaned up."

"No! I must go back quickly!" she cried.

Please review!


	12. Desperate

Seeing the worry in the girl's eyes, she grew concerned. "What is it, child?"

"He's cold and alone out there, Kaede!" she dropped the term of endearment in her desperation. "It's not safe! He was sleeping when I left, completely defenseless! What if he wakes and I'm not there? I don't want him to be frightened."

Kaede reevaluated the situation. Her young apprentice was obviously distressed over this wounded animal but she could tell there was more to it. But she loved the girl like her own family and trusted her judgement. Decided, she disappeared into the hut once more.

Please review!


	13. Blessing

Five minutes later, she emerged with a heavy, thick blanket, a few rolls of clean bandages, a steaming bento, and a sack of healing herbs with a bamboo container of water. She wrapped everything in the blanket and dropped it into the girl's waiting arms and ushered her away with words of blessing.

The elderly miko watched as she quickly trotted back into the trees with a sad smile. "Godspeed, young one. Ye are learning so fast, ye will be a great miko. Soon ye will no longer need me." With those words said, she turned back to her dinner.

Please review!


	14. Return

She tried to hurry back to her patient but the forest was growing steadily darker and she stumbled many times slowing her progress. Once she even fell and scuffed her knee good on the rough forest floor. She ignored the pain and just hurried on. Just as the first stars began to appear in the sky, she arrived at the small clearing where the dog waited.

She quickly cleaned away the leaves and pine needles she concealed him in. She checked his wound and it seemed fine so she spread the blanket over him and set to finding firewood nearby.

Please review!


	15. Snuggle

Once the fire was crackling merrily a few feet from where Sesshoumaru lay, Kagome mixed herbs into the water as she was taught, heated it as best as she could without burning the container and dribbled the mixture into his mouth. She sat and quickly ate half the bento and closed it up, saving the rest for morning. She checked the dog and he still seemed cold despite the blanket so she lay beside him and snuggled in close pulling the blanket tight around them both. His shivering subsided and she smiled and followed him into the world of dreams.

Please review!


	16. Kidnapped

When the fire had burned down to embers, Kagome was rudely awakened when Sesshoumaru's warmth was violently ripped away from her. His whimper of pain filled the air and she could hardly see but in the dim glow from the dying fire she could make out the massive, ugly face of an oni. She stared up at it dumbfounded before it lumbered off.

What was an oni doing out of the mountains? They never venture down into the valleys. That's when she noticed it. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. The oni had him! She quickly sprinted after the kidnapper.

Please review!


	17. Dilemma

She didn't know what she was supposed to do once she caught up to them. She'd only been under Kaede's tutelage for a few months and had only just recently learned how to tap into her powers through meditation. She'd yet to learn how to use it offensively and had no training in any kind of weapon. How was she supposed to save the dog from the massive demon?

Stumbling, her hands ended up in the dirt and she bruised her knuckles on a small rock. An idea came to her. She picked up the stone and gripped it tightly.

Please review!


	18. Torch

She reached inside of herself for her store of reiki and pulled it out, pouring it into the stone in her hand. The rock began to glow a soft pink and as more reiki was added it became as bright as a torch. She used it to light her way, quickening her steps, and she managed to catch up to the oni in no time. "Hey, ugly!" she screamed. "Give me back my dog!"

The demon's hulking form turned and swung a fist at her and she dove to the ground to avoid it. This wasn't going to be easy.

Please review!


	19. Purified

When she regained her footing, she turned to see the oni moving away again. "Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The monster continued on as if it didn't hear her. "Are you listening to me?" No response. She was getting tired of being ignored. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" In her anger, she whipped the brightly glowing rock in her hand at it. The second it touched the gray skin, the enormous creature roared and was reduced to glittering ash. Fascinated, she watched as it slowly vanished but then she heard the painful yelp followed by silence.

Please review!


	20. Death

With her makeshift torch gone, the forest returned to its former inky blackness. She crawled around in the dark until she ran into a mass of fur. "Sesshoumaru!" He wasn't breathing and she couldn't find a pulse. She tried to revive him but nothing was working. "No, no, no! You can't die! I'm supposed to protect you!" Suddenly, the moon on his forehead emerged from the darkness. The magic stone embedded behind it was glowing. Placing her hand upon it, she could sense it beneath her fingers with her reiki. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked it brokenly.

Please review!


	21. Danger

p class="MsoNormal"emKeep me safe. Danger approaches./em A soft voice sounded in her head and when it faded the trees shook with a roar and she suddenly remembered that oni travel in pairs. The other would be here soon. She couldn't let it get its hands on the magic stone. So she carefully cut the dog's forehead open and dug the jewel out. But the moment it fell into her hands, the second oni arrived. She didn't think she had the time to charge another rock with reiki to save herself so she jumped up and ran away from the dog's corpse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Please review!/p 


	22. Wish

The oni chased after her, roaring angrily and accusing her of murdering his brother – which admittedly was true since she's the main reason he died but he was asking for it by kidnapping her friend.

She fell again in the dark but above her the sky was turning gray as dawn approached. She tried to rise but her foot was entangled in vines and would not come loose. In the twilight of dawn she could see the oni arrive. He bore down on her and the only thought in her mind was, "I wish Sesshoumaru was here to save me."

Please review!


	23. Pulse

Pulse – a pink jewel glows.

Pulse – a still heart beats.

Pulse – an intake of breath.

Pulse – wounds close and heal.

Pulse – eyelids flutter.

Sesshoumaru suddenly sat up. He looked around in confusion. He was alive? He saw he was alone but the scents around him told a frightening tale. His lovely little savior was in danger! He must protect her! She was so kind to him, she shouldn't be harmed because of it. He stood and shook out his stiff muscles and joints surprised to see his wound was gone. With a vicious snarl he took off into the trees.

Please review!


	24. Saved

The oni loomed over her, his breath hot and putrid as it washed over her making her gag. He reached down and lifted her by a fistful of hair. She cried out as her scalp erupted in pain. He reared back to strike and she cringed but the hit she was expecting never landed. The quiet of the woods was punctuated by a fearsome growl before she suddenly ended up on her butt on the ground. When she looked up, she saw a white streak tear the oni's throat open and it crashed down to a bloody and painful death.

Please review!


	25. Nobility

A/N: I have decided that every 25 chapters, I'm going to times my word count by 10 so that I have a 1000 word chapter. This means chapter 25, 50, 75, etc. will be 1000 words each when all others will only be 100 words. Not sure how many of these there will be since I don't actually know how long this story will be. So savor this extra-long chapter!

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was practically in her lap sniffing her everywhere. Little grumbles escaped his throat when he pulled away and leveled a concerned gaze upon her. He was obviously worried about her. "I'm fine. But…" she looked him over and he looked perfect – not a hair out of place. "Are you okay?" She had sworn he was dead, how was he standing here before her?

Sesshoumaru's nose swung towards the sky and he let out a little derisive snort. His arrogance was hilarious. "I really wish I knew what you were saying."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a warm tenor started speaking in her head. "…_harmed by the likes of him_."

Her jaw dropped. Was that Sesshoumaru's voice? Had that just really happened? She needed to confirm it. "May I check your wound?"

He didn't answer with words, only nodded. She came over and peeled back her makeshift bandage but she couldn't see anything in the dim light. She began to unwrap him but when the fabric was gone, she still didn't see anything marring his flesh. "I can't find your wound, you've been healed?"

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes before the voice sounded again in her mind. "_Apparently so_."

That confirmed it. She was hearing him speak. But how? Suddenly she remembered the trinket she tucked in her obi. She made two wishes and they both came true. Sesshoumaru is here and he saved her from the oni just as she wished despite him having died. And now she could understand him when he spoke. She pulled it out and stared down at the little pink jewel in her palm. "The stone granted my wishes! What should I wish for now?"

As she spoke, her stomach rumbled so she wished for food and a moment later, a table appeared groaning under the weight of a massive breakfast feast. Kagome dug into it offering things to Sesshoumaru but he refused with a "this one does not eat human food." Shrugging, she tucked away as much as she could until she felt like she might pop.

"What should I wish for now?"

The dog appraised her carefully, his golden gaze dragged slowly from her feet to the top of her head and back before she heard his rumbling voice in her head. "_Wish to be a great lady, to live in a castle and to marry a prince_."

Kagome considered it and couldn't find fault in the suggestion. She had always lived in poverty, it would be nice to live in the lap of luxury for once and to marry a handsome prince is the fantasy of every girl, to actually do so would be a dream come true. So she smiled, held the stone to her chest and wish with all her might.

When she opened her eyes, she was sitting on a gorgeous velvet cushion and wrapped in layers upon layers of luxurious silk. She'd never worn such finery! Looking about, the room was quite lavishly furnished. Before her stood a beautiful table carved from a dark wood and polished until gleaming. Beside her sat Sesshoumaru, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he regarded her.

Upon the table sat writing implements, but she had never learned to read and write. So she turned to her companion. "Would you summon a scribe for me? I need to dictate a letter to the emperor."

He nodded and left the room. About ten minutes later he returned. "_We have a problem_."

"What is it?"

He huffed a breath through his nose. "_No one is able to understand me. Only you can hear my voice_."

"Oh! That _is_ a problem! I wish for you to speak to everyone and they understand!"

Felling a tingle in his mind, he declared, "_I shall try again_." With that, he left again. He was gone much longer this time and Kagome grew bored and wandered about the room inspecting everything. When he finally returned, a man stooped with age followed him. "_Your scribe_."

She smiled at the man, patting Sesshoumaru on the head in passing. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Her focus was on the scribe so she missed his startled glance at her face at the mention of his name. He hadn't realized that she knew his name.

She offered the scribe a seat and arranged the writing tools before him. Once he was settled, she began the dictation. "To His Imperial Majesty…" She went on to describe her request as eloquently and respectfully as she could. How does one ask for someone's hand in marriage? But she managed it. "…signed, the Lady Kagome Higurashi," she finished at last, pressing her name stamp into the paper.

The scribe carefully rolled the letter and sealed it in wax with her noble seal. "I will make sure this is delivered immediately." Bowing, he left the room.

When he was gone, she turned to her friend. "I am bored of this room. Shall we explore the castle together?"

"_As you wish, milady_."

She giggled. "We're friends, Sesshoumaru. Please, just call me Kagome." He nodded and they left the room together.

A few days past and Kagome slowly learned what it meant to be a lady. She managed her small domain very well and after a week things were progressing smoothly. When 2 weeks had past, a small caravan arrived from the emperor's palace. Kagome went to meet it and out of a carriage stepped a charming young man. He took one look at her and instantly fell in love with her beauty.

Bowing, he introduced himself. "Greetings, my lady. I am the last son of the emperor, Kuranosuke Takeda. Your beauty has captivated me and I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_That was easy_. Kagome thought. She had expected it would take a little more to get the prince to marry her. Dipping her head, she replied, "I would be delighted."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	26. Merchants

So Kagome and Kuranosuke were soon married and lived happily for a while. They had all that they ever desired – thanks to the magic stone that Kagome now wore as a pendant upon her throat.

However, their happiness wasn't meant to last. One day a couple of merchants arrived in the market of the village that surrounded the Higurashi castle with interesting wares. They had marionettes that danced by themselves with no strings. It was astounding.

Word reached the castle about the dolls and Kuranosuke thought that his bride might like one for her birthday so he went to investigate.

Please review!


	27. Payment

After watching the dolls dance for a while, Kuranosuke asked the merchant what he wanted for one. The man looked excited that the lord of the castle was interested.

"Please, my lord, we came to this town because we heard of the interestingly beautiful necklace the Lady Kagome wears at all times. We wish to examine it so that we may replicate it and sell it to others."

Now Kuranosuke didn't know of the significance of the stone for Kagome never shared with him its secret, so he agreed to find a way to get it to them for reproduction.

Please review!


	28. Trap

Naraku smiled wickedly as he watched the foolish lord walk away. He noticed the presence of another as they approached. He glanced behind him and spoke. "He is a stupid man. The Shikon-No-Tama will soon be ours, Kikyo."

Kikyo, a woman who looked eerily similar to the lady of the castle before them, smirked evilly. "And we will finally have what we rightfully should."

"Indeed, my love." The couple embraced and shared a passionate kiss before disappearing into the darkness of their tent and the merry dolls dancing nearby fell as if dead – the magic left them, their mission completed.

Please review!


	29. Deceived

Kuranosuke knew his wife never took her necklace off except to sleep so once he was certain she was in the dream world, he got up and retrieved it from her bedside. He carefully tucked it in his robe and silently left the room. He sent a servant out to inform the merchant that he had the item he desired for the doll. When the messenger returned with the man, he handed him the stone pendant.

Naraku gave him and dark look. "You are a stupid man!" He laughed maniacally in his face. "I will strip you all of everything!"

Please review!


	30. Peasant

Naraku immediately wished that everything would be as it was before. Suddenly, the castle disappeared, startling Kagome awake. She was laying upon the ground in the same tattered yukata she was wearing the morning after she encountered Sesshoumaru in the woods. "What has happened?" she cried into the night.

Golden eyes shone in the light of the moon. "_Your prince has betrayed you, Kagome. He gave your pendant to the sorcerers_."

"Kuronosuke would never!"

Suddenly, said man stepped into the light from the shadows under the trees. "You are nothing but a peasant? You sicken me." With that, he left.

Please review!


	31. Depart

Kagome wept bitterly and cursed her blind trust of the shallow and conceited man. He had betrayed her completely and in her darkest moment abandoned her.

Eventually she got up, dusted herself off and returned to her village to pick up the pieces of her former life. However, Sesshoumaru refused to leave her side. After a few weeks living back with Kaede under her tutelage again, Sesshoumaru convinced her to search out the sorcerers and reclaim what was rightfully hers.

So she explained herself to Kaede and with her blessing, she set off on the greatest adventure of her life.

Please review!


	32. Invincible

Kagome and Sesshoumaru traveled to village after village searching for information on what happened to the sorcerers. They battled numerous monsters that thought a lone girl and her dog an easy target but soon learned otherwise. Kagome now knew her powers better and carried a bow and quiver of arrows at all times and could take out a threatening demon in moments if needed and Sesshoumaru was great at defending against human and demon attackers alike.

Word spread about them; of a young, powerful miko having untold beauty and her loyal companion – a fearsome white dog. Together they were invincible.

Please review!


End file.
